Craig-Emma Friendship
A friendship developed between Emma Nelson and Craig Manning at the beginning of Season 2. Friendship History Overview The two became acquainted through Emma's mother Spike, and Craig's stepfather Joey, who were friends when they attended Degrassi. Their friendship was fueled largely by a crush Emma quickly developed on Craig. However, she was heartbroken to discover that Craig did not return her affections. To make matters worse, Craig had a crush on Emma's best friend Manny. Emma eventually got over her feelings, and even encouraged Manny to pursue a relationship with Craig. Season 2 In When Doves Cry (2), Sean tells Emma that Craig is being abused by his father. They race to Joey to tell him about the abuse and how he plans to run away to British Columbia. In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Emma and Manny sneak into the Seniors Dance, even though they're in the eighth grade, with the help of Craig. When a slow song comes on, Emma and Manny think Craig will ask Emma to slow dance, but instead he asks Manny, leaving Emma shocked and heartbroken. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Emma is looking at a yearbook along with Ashley and Craig, when they spot Emma looking at a picture of Shane McKay. Craig asks Emma who he is, but she doesn't answer him until he threatens to ask Mr. Simpson. She reveals he is her father who "got my mom pregnant, then took off". She says she only met him once, when she was three and visited them at work. Later that episode Emma wants to meet Shane. She originally asked Sean to go with her, but he couldn't, so she asked Craig. He agrees to go with her, and they ride a train to the address they found when they searched "Shane Andrew McKay", only to find the wrong person. At home, Emma searches "Dr. Shane McKay", and they eventually find the right home. In Pride (1), Craig warns Emma that he thinks there is more wrong with Snake than just a cold. In Accidents Will Happen (2), Emma invites Craig and Manny over to babysit. The next day when Emma witnesses Craig and Manny arguing, Emma buts in and Craig tells her to stay out of it. Emma tells Craig she also doesn't want Manny to get an abortion but states that it's Manny's choice. Season 5 In Turned Out (1), Emma walked into the Dot and found Craig and Manny making out. She said that she would tell them to get a room but they already had one, which happened to be hers. Manny told her that she would have her room all to herself that night as Craig was taking her to see a friend's band perform. Not wanting to leave on her own, Manny said that it was not really a date and invited Emma to come along. Emma declined as she had to study. Craig tried to convince her to join them but she said that she did not want to be a third wheel. The next day, the three of them again met at the Dot and Manny told Emma that she and Craig had met a "totally cute guy" who was Emma's type: Derek Haig, a Grade 10 student whom Jimmy was coaching in basketball. Derek then entered and Craig said that it was weird and cosmic as they had just been talking about him. Emma said that it was amazing and as if it had been set up. Manny introduced them and Derek commented that Craig had told him that Emma's parents used to go to Degrassi. Emma was distracted by the sight of Peter Stone, whom she had a crush on, outside the window with a new camera. She told Derek that she would tell him all about her parents' time at Degrassi at a date on Friday. However, their date did not go well and Emma told Derek that she had a "pretty lame time." Shortly afterwards, she went to see the film Clown Academy with Peter. Season 6 In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Emma along with many other Degrassi students go to one of Craig's performances. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Emma is looking at one of Craig's CDs. In Bust a Move (2), it was revealed that Craig was the mystery guest at the Purple Dragon Mystery Concert in Smithdale University. Emma attended the concert. Craig was glad that so many of his old friends were in the audience. Season 8 In With or Without You, Emma mentions Craig to Manny when they were arguing over boys that they both had liked before. Minis There is a mini which involves what would have happened if Craig had chosen Emma instead of Manny. It's a recreation of a scene in Holiday (1). Rival Relationships *Craig-Manny Relationship Trivia *Craig's step father Joey and Emma's mom Spike attended school together. *Craig dated Emma's best friend Manny. *Emma convinced Craig to let Manny have the abortion. *Both of their stepdads went to school together, and were lifelong best friends. *Emma had a crush on Craig, but he chose her best friend Manny Santos. *There is a mini about what would have happened if Craig had chosen Emma instead of Manny in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *Craig goes with Emma to find her real father in Father Figure (1) *Before When Doves Cry (1) Craig's mother and Emma's mother made them dance during Joey and Julia's wedding. It was revealed by Craig during When Doves Cry (1). Gallery FF2cf.jpg Th_DEGRASSI_tSEASON2_DISC1_-_00hr_24min_22sec.jpg 301fatherfigure.png tumblr_l788lqios21qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l788m4lJkO1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l788oaVk5n1qc1tpr.jpg degrassigroup_new.jpg tumblr_l7884zOSFo1qc1tpr.jpg FF1.JPG FF1.18.jpg Kj.jpg Asfnr.jpg Tumblr0z8qcO7n1qc1tpr.jpg 15 (7).jpg Emma paige and craig-6280.jpg wdc0182.jpg wdc0187.jpg wdc0189.jpg wdc0196.jpg 4564k.jpg crema.jpg 232-brucas59 (2).jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8